yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Type
Types are a means to split monsters into groups (in a broader way to what Attributes do) in order to enable Support Cards granting various effects, to a specific order of monsters. Players use Field Spell Cards to use Type divides to their advantage. Each monster has 1 Type, and there are 21 different legal Types:. Divine-Beast is exclusive to the Egyptian Gods, while Immortal only appears in "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses". Aqua Aqua monsters represent water and liquid for the most part, if not ice in certain cases, such as "Mobius the Frost Monarch". In the same respect, most Aqua-Type monsters are Water-Attribute monsters. The powerful Archetype of Frog monsters fall into this category. Other notable Aqua-Type monsters include: "Tribe-Infecting Virus", "Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon", "Penguin Soldier", "Abyss Soldier", "Servant of Catabolism", and "Yomi Ship". The monsters that belong to this Type also gain a boost from "Umi", as well as "Power of Kaishin", and "Maiden of the Aqua". Beast Beast monsters are often overlooked, but work well with Beast-Warrior Type monsters. Archetypes such as the Ojamas, Sphinx, and Koala monsters, in addition to a good portion of the Crystal Beasts fall underneath this Type. Some other respectable Beast-Type monsters are "Berserk Gorilla", "Outstanding Dog Marron", "Mosaic Manticore", and "Voltech Kong". Beast support include: * Beast Fangs * Beast Soul Swap * Behemoth the King of All Animals * Enraged Battle Ox * Forest * Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest * Ninjitsu Art of Transformation * Poison Fangs * Rescue Cat * The Big March of Animals * Wild Nature's Release Beast-Warrior Beast-Warriors monsters usually resemble anthropomorphic animals or other half-man, half-animal creatures such as centaurs. Their effects generally apply after destroying a monster, and help them destroy monsters easier. Beast-Warrior is its own Type of monster and Beast-Warriors are not affected by effects that affect either Beast or Warrior-Type monsters. The only Beast-Warrior Archetype is the Phantom Beasts, though other notable monsters include "Cat's Ear Tribe", "Chiron the Mage", "Gene-Warped Warwolf", "Ghost Knight of Jackal", "Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei", and "Lycanthrope". Beast-Warrior support cards include: * Enraged Battle Ox * Forest * Manticore of Darkness * Mystical Moon * Sogen * Wild Nature's Release Dinosaur Dinosaur monsters are a type of monster who primarily rely on brute strength, rather than their effects, to help a duelist prevail in a Duel. A lot of Dinosaur-Type monsters have high ATK like "Frostosaurus" and "Super Conductor Tyranno", "Black Tyranno", and "Ultimate Tyranno", and "Guardian Grarl". They also now have their own Structure Deck, Dinosaur's Rage. Support cards include: * Babycerasaurus * Miracle Jurassic Egg * Tyranno Infinity * Destroyersaurus * Raise Body Heat * Ultra Evolution Pill * Big Evolution Pill * Wasteland * Jurassic World * Fossil Excavation * Tail Swipe * Seismic Shockwave * Hunting Instinct * Survival Instinct Dragon Dragon monsters are a powerful Type to contend with, often focusing on brute ATK strength and Fusion monsters, but most have special effects that add to their devastation. As of now, the highest ATK monsters in the game, "Dragon Master Knight" and "Five-Headed Dragon" are Dragons. In addition, the most powerful Normal Monster is also a Dragon; "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", including all its support cards. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and "Rainbow Dragon" are also noticeable. Plus two of the most powerful LV series, Armed Dragons and Horus are also Dragon Types. Dragons also have their own two Structure Decks, Dragon's Roar and Revival of the Great Dragon, whose TCG counterpart is Rise of the Dragon Lords. To date there are no Flip Effect Dragon-Type monsters. Noticeable monsters include: * Blizzard Dragon * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Dark Armed Dragon * Darkblaze Dragon * Dark Horus * Dragonic Knight * Diabolos, King of the Abyss‎ * Divine Dragon - Excelion * Dragon Master Knight * Felgrand Dragon * Frost and Flame Dragon * Gandora the Dragon of Destruction * Kaiser Glider * Light and Darkness Dragon * Luster Dragon/Luster Dragon #2 * Meteor Black Dragon * Mirage Dragon * Rare Metal Dragon * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Spear Dragon * Troop Dragon * Twin-Headed Behemoth * Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord * White-Horned Dragon * White Night Dragon Support cards include: * Lord of D. * Masked Dragon * Five-Headed Dragon * Tyrant Dragon * Decoy Dragon * King Dragun * Dragon Piper * Spirit Ryu * Cave Dragon * A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon * Mountain * Stamping Destruction * Super Rejuvenation * The Flute of Summoning Dragon * Dragon Treasure * Dragon's Gunfire * Dragon's Mirror * Dragon's Rage * D. Tribe * Burst Breath * The Dragon's Bead * Cyberdark Horn * Cyberdark Edge * Cyberdark Keel * Cyberdark Dragon Some weakness include: * Dragon Manipulator * Dragon Seeker * Electric Virus * Buster Blader * Dark Paladin * Sword of Dragon's Soul * Dragon Capture Jar Fairy Fairy monsters usually represent beings of Light such as sprites or angels. Many times, the effects of Fairy monsters involve some restoration of the player's Life Points. They are at a disadvantage when "Yami" is on the field, though fairies do have their own Field Spell Card, "The Sanctuary in the Sky". Plus many gain a 500 ATK point boost from cards such as "Luminous Spark", "Rising Air Current" or "Gaia Power" because most Fairy monsters are either Light, Wind, or Earth Attribute (and in a few cases, Dark and Water Attributes too.) The Agent and Archlord cards of the Ancient Sanctuary series are perhaps some of the best-known Fairies and some possess good effects. Union monsters "Aitsu" and "Koitsu" work very well together as a low-level union with a high ATK, as do "Soitsu" and "Doitsu". The Majestic Mechs are also another good breed of Fairies. One of the best-known Fairy archtypes are the Synthetic Angels, who have effects revolving around the use of Counter Trap Cards. Bountiful Artemis and Voltanis the Adjudicator are examples of this. This archtype was featured prominently in the OCG Structure Deck Wave of Flashing Light. In the OCG, Fairies are called Angels. Notciable Fairy Monsters: * Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler * Airknight Parshath * Archlord Zerato * Asura Priest * Banisher of the Light * Guardian Angel Joan * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Marshmallon * Meltiel, Sage of the Sky * Moisture Creature * Mystical Beast Serket * Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin * Nurse Reficule the Fallen One * Ruin, Queen of Oblivion * Shinato, King of a Higher Plane * Shining Angel * Sky Scourge Enrise * Sky Scourge Invicil * Soul of Purity and Light * Tualatin * Watapon * Winged Kuriboh * Zolga * Zeta Reticulant Support cards include: * Agido * Celestial Transformation * Cestus of Dagla * Freya, Spirit of Victory * Gellenduo * Mokey Mokey Smackdown * Mudora * Nova Summoner * Silver Bow and Arrow * Miraculous Descent * Tethys the Goddess of Light * The splendid VENUS Fiend Fiend Monsters are a particularly nasty type of card to face. Fiends also power up from the "Yami" Field Spell Card, and since many Fiends are Dark, also get a boost from "Mystic Plasma Zone". Many have effects that limit the opponents options, though they have to be sent to the Graveyard in order to work. Popular Fiend Archetypes include Archfiend and Dark World. "The Wicked Avatar" and its support cards also fall under Fiend Type monsters in addition to LV monsters such as Dark Lucius, and Dark Mimic. In the OCG, Fiends are called Demons. Notciable monster cards: * Chaos Necromancer * Dark Master - Zorc * Death Spirit Calibur Knight * Demise, King of Armageddon * Giant Germ * Giant Orc * Great Maju Garzett * Gren Maju Da Eiza * Helpoemer * Invader of Darkness * Jowls of Dark Demise * Kuriboh * Lava Golem * Legendary Fiend * Malice Doll of Demise * Mask of Darkness * Messenger of Hades - Gors * Mist Archfiend * Newdoria * Night Assailant * Protector of the Sanctuary * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms * Reshef the Dark Being * Sangan * Slate Warrior * Snipe Hunter * Spear Cretin * Summoned Skull * The End of Anubis * Ultimate Obedient Fiend * Yata-Garasu Support Cards include: * Bark of Dark Ruler * Dark Energy * Dark Necrofear * Dark Ruler Ha Des * Doom Shaman * Evil Hero Infernal Gainer * Goblin King * Puppet Master * Skull Knight 2 * Soul Demolition * The Puppet Magic of Dark Ruler * Twin-Headed Wolf * Winged Minion Weakness include: * Exile of the Wicked * Getsu Fuhma * Shadow Tamer Fish Fish monsters are among the least supported types in the game, if not the absolute least supported type. Some of the better Fish monsters include: "Terrorking Salmon", "7 Colored Fish", "Cranium Fish", "Abyssal Kingshark", "Amphibian Beast", "Ocean's Keeper" "Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth", and "Thousand-Eyes Jellyfish". Support cards include "Umi" while weakness include "Eternal Drought". Insect Insect monsters are a versatile, and somewhat well-supported Type of Monster that go hand-in-hand with plant-type monsters. The common attributes associated with them is Earth and Wind. An early strategy with insect-types was with the card "Parasite Paracide", which would summon on the opponents field, and change the types of the opponents monsters to insect as well. And, it would go from there. But recently, Insect type monsters have increased in playability, and are more common to see in a deck than they would have been earlier. Noticable Insect Type monsters include "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth", "Anteatereatingant", "Chainsaw Insect", "Grasschopper", "Jirai Gumo", "Magical Merchant", and "Needle Worm". Support cards include: * Forest * Insect Imitation * Jade Insect Whistle * Laser Cannon Armor * Multiplication of Ants * Anti-Aircraft Flower * Prickle Fairy * Ninjitsu Art of Transformation * Doom Dozer * Dreadscythe Harvester * Insect Princess * Insect Queen * Gokipon * Arsenal Bug * Howling Insect * Parasite Paracide * Pinch Hopper Weakness include: * Eradicating Aerosol * Insect Barrier Machine Machine monsters are powerful, and in some cases, fearsome to face in battle. They rely on high ATK, the ability to rapidly boost ATK, and in the case of the "Ancient Gear" monsters, preventing the opponent from activating Spell and Trap Cards until after the Damage Step has concluded. Most machine monsters have Dark, Earth, or Fire attributes. Their general strategy really quite varies. Machines monsters also have their own Structure Deck, Machine Re-Volt. There are numerous Machine Archetypes, some of them being the Ancient Gears and Gadgets, Cyber Dragon, Cyberdark, Cyber Ogre, Gradius, B.E.S., Victory Viper, Vehicroids, VWXYZ monsters, and the Machiners. Noticable monsters include: * Barrel Dragon * Battle Footballer * Bowganian * Cannon Soldier * Card Trooper * Cyber-Tech Alligator * Cyber-Stein * Drillago * Emes the Infinity * Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast * Gatling Dragon * Gear Golem the Moving Fortress * Jinzo * Mecha-Dog Marron * Reflect Bounder * Satellite Cannon * UFO Turtle * Cyber Dinosaur * The big SATURN Support cards include: * Batteryman C * Cyber Phoenix * Heavy Mech Support Platform * UFOroid * 7 Completed * Limiter Removal * Machine Conversion Factory * Machine Duplication * Magnet Circle LV2 * Overload Fusion * Power Bond * Weapon Change * Rare Metalmorph Weakness include: * Electric Virus * Acid Rain * System Down * Umi * Zachtrigger's Magnet Plant Plants are one of the least-supported card Types. The general strategy for Plant-Type monsters is to increase atk or def of other Plant-Types. They usually go hand-in-hand with Insect-Types as well. The most usual Attribute associated with Plants is Earth, though Water is also seen frequently. Some of the more commonly used Plant-Type monsters include "Mystic Tomato", "Jerry Beans Man", and "Fiber Jar", "Dreamsprite", "Homunculus the Alchemic Being", "Dandylion", and "Rigorous Reaver". Plant types do not have many strong Monsters, though one of them is "Fairy King Truesdale" Support cards include: * Arcane Archer of the Forest * Botanical Lio * Fairy King Truesdale * Forest * Lekunga * Lord Poison * Wodan the Resident of the Forest * Vile Germs * Gigaplant Psychic This new type will be released in The Duelist Genesis. So far, only nine cards are known. It is expected that they will be used by Aki Izayoi from the 5D's anime. Those include: * Teleki Attacker * Psycho Walld * Mental Master * Psycho Commander * Magical Android * Psychic Break * Urgent Teleport * Clevonce * Mental Sphere Daemon Pyro Pyro monsters are almost always of the Fire Attribute, and represent control over Fire, or they may be flame itself. Their effects often involve the dealing of Direct Damage to opponents. Currently, there is no Field Spell Card designed especially for Pyro-Type Monsters, though the card "Molten Destruction" works to increase the ATK of Fire Monsters by 500. Archetypes include the Volcanic monsters and the Helios series. Some commonly used Pyro-Type monsters are "Uria", Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch", "Fire Princess", "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi", "Infernal Flame Emperor", "Raging Flame Sprite", and "Tenkabito Shien". Support cards include "Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective", "Solar Flare Dragon", "Royal Firestorm Guards", and "The Thing in the Crater". Though powerful, Pyro-type monsters are weak against cards such as Oxygeddon, Water Dragon, and Umi. Reptile Reptile monsters were once one of the most overlooked types, their only use previously being tribute fodder for "Ultra Evolution Pill". However, with the release of the Alien and Venom monsters, Reptiles have come into their own as a Type that focuses on controlling the opponent by the use of Counters. This is also the only Type of card which does not have any Fusion card (Counting the OCG and TCG). Reptiles gain no boost from any Field Spell Card; however, Aliens do get a helping hand from "Otherworld - The "A" Zone", while Venoms benefit from "Venom Swamp". Archetypes include Alien monsters, Venom monsters, Gagagigo plus its transformations, and the Attribute reptiles. Other notciable Reptiles are "Sinister Serpent", "Balloon Lizard", "Granadora", "Serpentine Princess". Support cards include: "Snake Rain", "Snake Whistle", "Damage = Reptile", and "Razor Lizard". Rock Rock monsters are an often-overlooked Type, though there were many released in The Lost Millennium series. Usually, Rock monsters belong to the Earth Attribute and possess high DEF and defense-related effects. Archetypes include Monk, the Hex-Sealed Fusion family, and Sphinx cards. Some of the more notable cards include: "Exxod, Master of The Guard", "Gigantes", "Legendary Jujitsu Master", "Mine Golem", "Moai Interceptor Cannons", "Muka Muka", "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole", "Sand Moth", "Stone Statue of the Aztecs", and Castle Gate" Four Field Spell Cards exist that work particularly well with Rock monsters. "Wasteland" increases the ATK and DEF of Rock monsters by 200. "Canyon" inflicts double damage to anyone attacking a Defense Position Rock Monster with a weaker monster, "Gaia Power" increases the ATK of Earth monsters by 500 points, though it weakens their DEF, an important part of Rock Monsters' strategy, and "Acidic Downpour" which is the reverse of Gaia Power, decreasing their ATK by 500 but gain 400 DEF. Rock-Type monsters are weak against the card, "Breath of Light". They also have their own Structure Deck, Invincible Fortress. Support cards include: * Canyon * Wasteland * Rock Bombardment * Release from Stone * Megarock Dragon * Lost Guardian Sea Serpent Sea Serpent monsters make up the smallest portion of monster cards in general, as it is one of the most unsupported Types, like Fish. Some of the major Sea Sepent include "Levia-Dragon - Daedalus", "Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus", and "Spiral Serpent", "Water Dragon", and "Kaiser Sea Horse". The only support card Sea Serpent monsters have is "Umi". Spellcaster Spellcasters usually represent beings that control magic, such as witches and mages. The majority of these creatures contain effects and can be very versatile Monster Types. Many of the most well-known and powerful monster cards are Spellcasters. Archetypes include the Exodia cards, Gravekeeper's, Dark Magician-related cards, the Charmers and their Familiar counterparts, and Pikeru and Ebon-related cards. Spellcaster Type LV monsters include Allure Queen and Silent Magician. They also have their Structure Deck, Spellcaster's Judgment. Notable monsters include: * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Chaos Sorcerer * Cybernetic Magician * D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master * Elemental Mistress Doriado * Injection Fairy Lily * Jowgen the Spiritualist * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Magical Marionette * Magical Scientist * Magician of Faith * Old Vindictive Magician * Relinquished * Sorcerer of Dark Magic * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Time Wizard * Tsukuyomi * Witch of the Black Forest * Ice Master * Summon Priest * The Tricky * Toy Magician Support cards include: * Book of Secret Arts * Diffusion Wave-Motion * Magical Blast * Magical Dimension * Magician's Circle * Magicians Unite * Ready for Intercepting * Yami * Apprentice Magician * Magician's Valkyria * Dark Eradicator Warlock Weakness include: * Last Day of Witch * Puppet Plant * Ryu Kokki Thunder Thunder monsters are generally Light-Attribute. The Batteryman Archetype are purely composed of Thunder-Type monsters. Some of the more noticable ones include "The Creator", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch", "Thunder Nyan Nyan", and "Lightning Punisher". "Thunder Dragon" is also a well-known Thunder monster, for his deck-thinning abilities and for his fusion counterpart, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. Support cards include "Electro-Whip", "Mountain", "Umi", and "Makiu". Warrior Warrior monsters are perhaps one of the most versatile, if not the most versatile Monster Type. Many support cards exist for the Warrior Type, and many useful monsters are categorised under the Warriors. Nearly all the Elemental Hero and Destiny Hero monsters are Warriors, in addition to Amazonesses, Dark Scorpions, D.D., Knight, Silent Swordsman, Mystic Swordsman, Sasuke Samurai, Six Samurai, and Cyber Girls. Warriors also have their own Structure Deck, Warrior's Triumph. In the OCG, Warriors are called Soldiers. Noticable cards include: * Armed Samurai - Ben Kei * Big Shield Gardna * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Buster Blader * Dark Blade/Dark Blade the Dragon Knight * Exiled Force * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Gilford the Legend/Gilford the Lightning * Mataza the Zapper * Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke * Obnoxious Celtic Guard * Rocket Warrior * Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight * Maximum Six * Puppet King * Saint Knight Isaac * Elemental Hero Terra Firma Support cards include: * Reinforcement of the Army * Hero Ring * Command Knight * Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade * Dragonic Attack * Fusion Sword Murasame Blade * Legendary Sword * Lightning Blade * Marauding Captain * Ready for Intercepting * Sogen * Warrior Lady of the Wasteland * Sword of Dragon's Soul * The A. Forces * The Warrior Returning Alive * Weapon Change * Freed the Matchless General Weakness include: * Ryu Kokki * Warrior Elimination * Kinetic Soldier Winged Beast Winged Beast monsters represent creatures of flight, such as birds or bats. One of the most renowned and fan favorite Archetypes, the Harpie family, are Winged Beasts. Few Winged Beasts are truly considered powerful cards, though some of the best are "Stealth Bird", "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys", "Simorgh, Bird of Divinity", and "Raiza the Storm Monarch". While it focuses on the Wind Attribute mainly, Winged Beasts feature in the Lord of the Storm Structure Deck. In the OCG, Winged Beast was known as Bird. Support cards include: * Manticore of Darkness * Enraged Battle Ox * Harpies' Hunting Ground * Mountain * Follow Wind * Icarus Attack * Firebird * Ninjitsu Art of Transformation Zombie Zombie monsters are perhaps the best sub-type at Swarming the field. Zombie monsters may be easy to dispose of, but in many cases, they'll just keep returning to the field. They are usually Dark monsters, although a noticable number are Earth, and represent the living dead. Zombies also have their own Structure Deck, Zombie Madness. Bonz, from the anime uses a Zombie deck also. In the OCG, Zombies are called Undead, although close examination shows that it is actually Undeat. This possibly resulted when staff from Konami mistakingly printed 「アンデッ'ト'」 instead of 「アンデッ'ド'」 on every Zombie card in Volume 1, and came into the spotlight when [[Zombie Warrior|Undea't' Warrior]] was released in Volume 2. While this stirred confusion back then, it is now treated as a long running joke by the OCG community. Notable monsters include: * Skull Servant * Berserk Dragon * Des Lacooda * Double Coston * Lich Lord, King of the Underworld * Ryu Kokki * Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower * Spirit Reaper * Vampire Lord * Vampire's Curse * Zoma the Spirit * Necroface * Pyramid Turtle Support cards include: * Castle of Dark Illusions * Book of Life * Call of the Mummy * Violet Crystal * Wasteland * Tutan Mask * Il Blud * Pyramid Turtle * Zombie Master * Vampire Genesis * Spirit of the Pharaoh Weakness include: * Getsu Fuhma Divine-Beast These cards to any avid Yu-Gi-Oh player means one thing and one thing only: Trouble. For the sub-type of Divine-Beast are only listed on 4 cards, which are the "immortal" Egyptian God Cards: Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor , The Winged Dragon of Ra and The Creator God of Light, Horakhty. These 4 God Cards are deemed as legendary and to be the most powerful cards in the entire game in the anime and manga, each having their own unique and devastating effects. However, you are not allowed to play any of these cards in the TCG. Immortal Immortal is a monster Type that exists in the game Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses. Immortal cards are not affected by the effect of "Crush Card Virus" (in fact, they're powered by it). Bandai Types Black Magic Commonly used to refer to "Dark" Monsters, Black Magic itself refers to the "Dark" arts of Magic, specifically, the use of Elemental Forces, Negative Effects, and generally anything that causes harm to your opponent. White Magic Commonly used to refer to "Light" Monsters, White Magic itself refers to the "White" arts of Magic, specifically, the use of Healing & Regenerative Forces, Positive Effects, and generally anything that helps and/or protects you from your opponent. ??? This indicated that the Type is either unknown at this time, or is not a fixed value, such in the case of some Tokens. Category:Game Terms